


Love in stewardship

by Morte-Épée (Morte_Epee)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morte_Epee/pseuds/Morte-%C3%89p%C3%A9e
Summary: Le sexe est toujours plus amusant dans des endroits insolites. Surtout dans les lieux perdus du QG...





	Love in stewardship

**Author's Note:**

> To thank a fantastic artist : https://gravesecret.tumblr.com/

Tout était calme en cette fin d’après-midi, beaucoup de soldats étaient rentrés chez eux. Le silence régnait dans le bureau du nouvellement promu Colonel Frank Archer. Ce dernier était absorbé par ses dossiers. Tellement concentré par sa lecture qu’il ne fit pas attention à Kimblee, pardon le Lieutenant-Colonel Kimblee, qui entra dans le bureau en claquant la porte.

« Encore dans tes papiers ? » Kimblee attendit une réponse du Colonel mais il n’en eût aucune.

Il attendit un peu mais Archer était trop concentré, alors l’Écarlate sortit un crayon de ses poches et le lança sur Archer en criant « BOMBE ! »

Archer esquiva le crayon non transmuté sans quitter son rapport des yeux et sortit son arme de service et la pointa sur Kimblee. Il fini par poser son regard glacial sur le Bombardier fou et prit un ton sévère « Très intelligent, bravo Lieutenant-Colonel. Vous voulez peut-être que je vous tire une balle dans la tête ? » 

« Ça va Colonel… C’était juste pour attirer ton attention. Je n’allais pas t’exploser… Tu m’es si précieux… » dit-il nonchalamment en s’asseyant sur le canapé.

Soupirant, Archer se pinça le nez. Une de ses mimiques lorsqu’il essaie de ne pas s’énerver. « Et qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Je m’ennuie. » répondit Kimblee tout en s’étirant. « Il n’y a rien à faire ici, à part mourir sous une tonne de papiers, la guerre est plus amusante. »

« Hum vous voyez une guerre, là, maintenant ? » Archer se baissa et ramassa le crayon pour écrire, mais il n’y avait plus d’encre. « Au lieu de flâner, allez aux archives déposer ces dossiers et allez me chercher un crayon neuf. »

« Et ton assistante ? Elle n’est pas là ? » ronchonna Kimblee.

« Je croyais que vous vous ennuyez, alors allez-y, ça vous sortira. » rétorqua Archer d’un ton méchamment moqueur.

Soupirant Kimblee s’empara de la lourde pile de document et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie d’un pas plutôt lent.

« Soyez plus actif Lieutenant-Colonel, dépêchez-vous. » râla Archer.

« Ça va Colonel, imaginez que je disparaisse, voulez-vous vraiment que ce soit vos derniers mots qui me sont si gentiment adressés ? » Il esquiva le crayon qu’Archer lui lança et sortit avec un grand sourire. « Tu vas voir… »

Il se dirigea vers le bâtiment des archives et y déposa les dossiers au responsable. Déposé était un bien grand mot, il avait plutôt jeté les papiers dans un vacarme sourd sur le bureau avant de tourner les talons et saluant d’une de ses mains mortelles. Une fois dehors il traîna un peu, il plissa les yeux à la lumière et contempla le ciel. Il faisait beau pour un mois de Novembre, le soleil lui réchauffait doucement le visage. Il ferma les yeux : presque 7 années qu’il n’avait pas ressenti cette douceur automnale, il écouta le bruit de la ville, et sentit une légère brise sur ses bras à demi-nu. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs. Il frissonna, c’était un des rares moment où Kimblee se sentait vivant autrement qu’en faisant exploser diverses choses. Les mains dans ses poches, il continua son chemin vers le bâtiment du Colonel blafard.

Il arriva devant la porte de son supérieur et s’arrêta : il n’était pas allé chercher un crayon. Enfer ! Il était Lieutenant-Colonel et non un simple soldat ce n’était pas son travail. Puis une idée lui traversa l’esprit. Une idée ingénieuse où il allait prendre du bon temps avec le bâtard aux yeux bleu…  
Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l’intendance. Un endroit rarement fréquenté par les militaires, seulement les secrétaires venaient ici, et pas souvent. Il y avait une jeune femme au comptoir qui s’ennuyait. Kimblee lui fit son plus beau sourire… Du moins, il essayait.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, j’aurai besoin de plusieurs fournitures pour le Colonel Archer. »

Elle regarda son interlocuteur et aperçu une chaîne argentée accrochée à sa poche. Elle demanda dubitative.

« Il envoie un Alchimiste d’Etat maintenant ? Sa secrétaire est malade ? Que vous faut-il ? »

Kimblee lui indiqua plusieurs fournitures et lui dit d’un ton malicieux « Vous savez comment il est : plus il y a de papiers, mieux c’est ! » Il regarda s’en aller la femme qui avait pâli suite à la liste exhaustive demandée par l’Alchimiste. Il regarda la jeune femme prendre les trois rames de papier avec difficulté, il s’empressa de sauter par-dessus le comptoir et lui proposa son aide.

« Laissez-moi faire Mademoiselle. » fit-il d’une voix suave « Je serai gêné de voir une si jolie femme dans l’embarra ... » Il s’approcha et posa ses mains sur celles de la pauvre ignorante. Il était plutôt proche de son visage et il la coinça contre l’étagère. « Vous avez de très beau yeux… Presque comme de la glace… Et cette peau pâle … Vous ressemblez beaucoup au Colonel… »

« Nous… nous… n’avons aucun lien de parenté Lieutenant-Colonel… » balbutia la jeune femme.

Kimblee fût prit d’un rire inquiétant « heureusement que le Colonel Archer n’a pas un Etre aussi faible dans sa famille et surtout de votre rang ! Quelle honte pour lui si c’était le cas… »

La femme n’eût pas le temps de répondre. Elle sentait des picotements dans ses mains, les papiers tombèrent au sol. Elle ne sentait plus rien, elle regarda ses mains noircir lentement et regarda Kimblee. « Que… m’arrive-t-il ? S’il vous plait, aidez… » Elle n’eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ses mains explosèrent. Elle tenta d’hurler mais tentative interrompue par une main meurtrière sur son visage.

« Chuuuut… Même si c’est bien isolé ici, vous n’allez pas alerter nos camarades ? » Il avait un sourire de psychopathe. Il transmuta le visage de la femme et le regarda avec contemplation se défigurer lentement. En quelques secondes, le visage de la condamnée était devenu noir charbon.

« 3…2…Boom » L’explosion n’était pas bruyante mais néanmoins létale pour la femme. Les murs, certaines fournitures et les piles de papiers étaient recouvert de sang. Kimblee lécha ses lèvres ensanglantées et esquissa un sourire, « Bien passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant ... » dit-il en s’emparant du téléphone.

Pendant ce temps, Archer avait toujours le nez dans ses papiers, il soupira exaspéré et leva sa tête : Kimblee n’était toujours pas rentré avec un crayon. « On est toujours mieux servit que par soit même. » Dit-il en se levant brusquement « Non mais franchement je ne peux rien lui demander à celui-là ! » Il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers l’intendance.  
Il fulminait, il n’avait vraiment pas que ça à faire. Mais bon, laisser un Alchimiste bombardier complétement fou, en liberté et sans surveillance pourrait lui porter préjudice. Et s’il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Il avait besoin d’en avoir le cœur net.  
Kimblee appela au bureau d’Archer mais personne ne décrocha. C’est pile à ce moment que le Colonel entra dans la pièce, ce dernier dégluti : il y avait du sang partout sur le comptoir et divers endroits, de plus, il y avait une odeur de chair brûlée. « Mais que… Qu’est-ce… » Il s’approcha de l’Alchimiste tout en regardant autour de lui presque écœuré.

« Tu aimes ? » fit Kimblee en s’approchant d’Archer qui bouillonnait.

« Bordel, mais… Mais qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?? » la voix d’Archer était basse mais pleine de colère. Il se retenait de crier.

« Relax Colonel ce n’était pas un élément essentiel à l’armée… » Kimblee croisa ses bras et boudait comme un enfant.

Archer attrapa le col de Kimblee violament et lui lança un regard des plus glacial « Tu réfléchis parfois ? Dans ta cervelle de psychopathe ? Regarde les dégâts ! Tu comptes régler ça comment Kimblee ? » Il le repoussa brusquement. Il y avait du sang sur ses mains et les manches de son précieux uniforme et il détestait ça.

« Elle n’avait pas qu’à te ressembler. » Kimblee lui adressa un regard mauvais, comme s’il lui reprochait d’être responsable de ce meurtre.  
Archer était occupé à passer ses mains sur le mur pour enlever le sang sur lui puis adressa un air interrogateur à son interlocuteur. « Quoi ? »

« Cette femme te ressemblait et était faible ! J’ai donc jugé qu’il fallait qu’elle disparaisse de ce monde. De toute façon, tu m’as réengagé dans l’armée pour mes bombes ! Et ça ne te plait pas maintenant ? » 

« Tu ne peux pas exploser une personne avec pour seul motif sa ressemblance avec moi ou même exploser des civils et militaires de notre peuple. »

Kimblee attrapa le menton de Frank avec ses mains ensanglantées et le tira plus près de lui. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es bien la seule personne que je connaisse à avoir de tels yeux et une peau de porcelaine. Tu es mon seul et unique et je veux que ça le reste. » Il l’embrassa avec fougue et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
Archer ne résista pas sur le coup. Il sentait les dents de Kimblee lui mordre les lèvres. Et ses mains cramponnant ses cheveux. On ne pouvait pas appeler cela un baiser passionnel mais plutôt une manière de dominer. Et Archer aimé être le dominant. Il se colla à Kimblee et commença lui aussi à attraper ses lèvres avec ses dents, les mains sur le visage de l’Alchimiste. Mordre la chair de leurs lèvres était une manière de montrer leur affection mutuelle. Archer poussa l’Écarlate contre le comptoir et le regarda.

« Le sang te va si bien au teint… » Kimblee s’assis sur le comptoir et tira sur le pantalon d’Archer pour l’amener plus près de lui et continuer leur embrassade. 

Évidement, l’excitation était palpable et très vite ils étaient dépouillés de leur pantalon. 

Kimblee regardait Frank avec appétit, cela l’excitait de le faire ailleurs que chez Archer, un jour, il le convaincra de le faire dans son bureau. Il s’allongea sur le comptoir et écarta ses jambes minces.

Archer s’avança et l’embrassa plus tendrement. Il passa ses doigts contre l’entrée de Kimblee et le caressa lentement. Cela provoquait quelques petits sursauts de la part de l’Alchimiste. Il fut surpris lorsque l’un des doigts du Colonel était en lui, il ferma les yeux et émit un léger gémissement lorsqu’un autre doigt entra. 

« Douloureux ? » demanda Archer.

« Non… » haletait Kimblee « Baise-moi Colonel. » Il savait que l’appeler par son grade l’exciterai un peu plus.

Archer s’exécuta, et entra, c’était assez serré encore. Il ferma les yeux et tout en soupirant de plaisir, il commença ses vas et vient.

Le sang sur leurs visages, les éclaboussures sur les murs et le comptoir, l’odeur de la chair brûlée, le lieu, le sexe et Frank. Voilà une scène peu courante qui rendait Kimblee heureux et au fur et à mesure des coups, il sentait qu’il allait venir. « Frank… Plus fort… » gémissait-il. 

A l’entente de son prénom, Archer continua de plus belle, il était moins bruyant que Kimblee mais ses gémissements en disaient long. Il ne tarda pas à jouir en lui. Et s’en suivi du Bombardier fou.

Haletant encore un peu, Archer replaça ses cheveux et embrassa Kimblee sur la joue. Il reprit son souffle et se retira pour se rhabiller.

« Décidément… Tu es infernal Kimblee » il regarda l’intéressé avec des yeux doux et soupira « Bien… Comment allons-nous… Non plutôt comment vas-TU faire disparaître le corps et nettoyer tout ça ? »

« J’ai mes secrets… » fit Kimblee encore allongé, les bras sur ses yeux. « Rassure toi… tu peux rentrer je m’occupe de tout. » Il se leva et embrassa Archer à moitié nu. « Ne m’attends pas pour manger. »

Archer haussa les épaules et sortit discrètement.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Kimblee était encore dans la pièce, un rouleau de peinture dans la main et soupira… « J’aurai du lui demander de l’aide… » 

Ça allait être une longue nuit…


End file.
